Enzeru
by icemagmainfectionx
Summary: I suck at summarys, basicly its a story about my OC's Daily life. based on my version of the YYH world, although they YYH gang are not in it. Its better than it sounds ///
1. Charature guide

Enzeru sat on the couch, soda in hand and wings tucked in. It was raining again. It had been raining for the past few days, not that he had any complaints, but still, his wings were just acing to stretch. He took one more glance out the window and moved from the couch to the kitchen. He had never been much of a cook, but he was a lot better than Lucifer and he'd be Damned if he let that guy near another one of his pots. He stirred the soup and sat down at the table, glancing at the clock. They were late…again. Silence was a rare thing to come by in this house so he was enjoying every second of it.

"I wish it could just stay like this forever…." Enzeru sighed a little too soon. The door burst open and Lucifer flung himself inside, his feet barely touching the ground as he raced up the stares for a towel. Tim causally strolled in after him, flicking the water from his ears and setting the pile of electronics on the table. "Hay Tim, Anything damaged?" Enzeru rocked back on his chair and stared at the miserable demon trying to save his equipment from the water.

"Ehh, nothing I cant replace, a few computer parts," He picked up a towel and began drying a fancy looking keyboard," And my cell multiplier that Lucifer dropped, but of course what was I expecting?" Tim chuckled to himself, finishing the keyboard and moving onto something else.

"Was Luci being a pain?" Enzeru laughed setting the table

"Not really, he was just complaining about getting wet the whole time"

"ARE YOU GUYS TALKIN ABOUT ME!!!?" a voice boomed from upstairs followed by the sound of angry footsteps. Luci stood at the base of the stares toweling his long blond hair dry, but his cloths were still dripping wet. "Seriously guys, not cool!!" he stomped to the kitchen and took a seat by the bowl Enzeru put in front of him.

"Anyways thanks for the help Lucifer, I really needed it" Tim smiled getting up from his place and walking to the kitchen to join his friends. "So, any New Employers??"

Enzeru grinned putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed motion," Yep, The fire apparitions in the southern part of Makai are fighting some water demons and need some help. They need 10,000 troops so I was thinking us and two other people and out teams should do it."

"How much we getting paid for this??" Lucifer chimed it grinning from ear to ear," cuz you know, I don't really like water that much"

"well, we get 50 percent of anything collected, and we'll be fighting in the water territory so it should be a pretty good payout" Enzeru began shoveling soup into his mouth," Plus, if we play our card right it should be a quick battle."

Tim rose from his seat and strode to the sink to wash his bowl, "Sounds like a good deal, I think Mia and Youi would be good teams." .

"Well we'll find out tomorrow at the meeting I guess" Enzeru shrugged, "But at least the weather should be nice."

Yeah I know, first chapter kind of sucks, it'll get better I promises I jut wanted to introduce the main characters XP

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING :D!


	2. The begining

Enzeru sat on the couch, soda in hand and wings tucked in. It was raining again. It had been raining for the past few days, not that he had any complaints, but still, his wings were just acing to stretch. He took one more glance out the window and moved from the couch to the kitchen. He had never been much of a cook, but he was a lot better than Lucifer and he'd be Damned if he let that guy near another one of his pots. He stirred the soup and sat down at the table, glancing at the clock. They were late…again. Silence was a rare thing to come by in this house so he was enjoying every second of it.

"I wish it could just stay like this forever…." Enzeru sighed a little too soon. The door burst open and Lucifer flung himself inside, his feet barely touching the ground as he raced up the stares for a towel. Tim causally strolled in after him, flicking the water from his ears and setting the pile of electronics on the table. "Hay Tim, Anything damaged?" Enzeru rocked back on his chair and stared at the miserable demon trying to save his equipment from the water.

"Ehh, nothing I cant replace, a few computer parts," He picked up a towel and began drying a fancy looking keyboard," And my cell multiplier that Lucifer dropped, but of course what was I expecting?" Tim chuckled to himself, finishing the keyboard and moving onto something else.

"Was Luci being a pain?" Enzeru laughed setting the table

"Not really, he was just complaining about getting wet the whole time"

"ARE YOU GUYS TALKIN ABOUT ME!!!?" a voice boomed from upstairs followed by the sound of angry footsteps. Luci stood at the base of the stares toweling his long blond hair dry, but his cloths were still dripping wet. "Seriously guys, not cool!!" he stomped to the kitchen and took a seat by the bowl Enzeru put in front of him.

"Anyways thanks for the help Lucifer, I really needed it" Tim smiled getting up from his place and walking to the kitchen to join his friends. "So, any New Employers??"

Enzeru grinned putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed motion," Yep, The fire apparitions in the southern part of Makai are fighting some water demons and need some help. They need 10,000 troops so I was thinking us and two other people and out teams should do it."

"How much we getting paid for this??" Lucifer chimed it grinning from ear to ear," cuz you know, I don't really like water that much"

"well, we get 50 percent of anything collected, and we'll be fighting in the water territory so it should be a pretty good payout" Enzeru began shoveling soup into his mouth," Plus, if we play our card right it should be a quick battle."

Tim rose from his seat and strode to the sink to wash his bowl, "Sounds like a good deal, I think Mia and Youi would be good teams." .

"Well we'll find out tomorrow at the meeting I guess" Enzeru shrugged, " But at least the weather should be nice tomorrow."

Yeah I know, first chapter kind of sucks, it'll get better I promises I jut wanted to introduce the main characters XP

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING :D!


End file.
